A Muffin Story
by stary202
Summary: THis is a story about what happened when I invited Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara over to my house for some muffins. Not to mention, my good friend Sakura too, person from DeivantArt, not Naruto. This is a bad summary but the story really is good. M to be safe


I was inspired by ChibiSakuraChan who is a great writer and if you like my story(s) then you should definatly read hers

I was eating ramen and Sasu-teme, Naru-chan, and Gaar-kun had just come over. When I came into the living room (where they were) Naru-chan came rushing over to me hiding behind me like a scared kitten(or fox) and I turned and looked at him to ask him what was wrong. He pointed at Sasu-teme and said, "Staryyyyyy, Sasuke's trying to get me to go to the guest bedroom with him again." I looked over at Sasuke who was getting buried in sand by a VERY jealous Gaara. I quickly broke them up. I sat down with Naruto ,still grabing me by the sleeve, and said, "Sasuke how many times have I told you to stop that while you're at my house." "Yeah Sasu- teme." Naruto said while sticking his tounge out. Sasuke just pouted while Gaara was glarring at him, which Sasuke ignored. "Now Sasuke say your sorry to Naruto and Naruto you can go sit by Gaara if you want." Gaara quickly stopped glarring at Sasuke and got amost a real smile on his face( for non Gaara fans- Gaara NEVER smiles) at the thought of Naruto sitting by him."I'm going to go make muffins so you guys get along." Sasuke just pouted some more while looking at Naruto who was blushing a deep red because Gaara had pulled him onto his lap. Gaara had a Naruto's in my lap Sasuke what now smirk on his face. I laughed as I went into the kitchen.  
I had decided to call up SaskuraChan( the deviant not sakura from Naruto) to invite her to join us for some muffins. When me and SakuraChan had just put the muffins in the oven, when we heard a sudden scream. We quickly rushed over to see what had happend. We both started laughin histarically (probably not spelled right) at what we saw. The scream had come from Naruto who was being tickled by Gaara. We also saw Sasuke with about ten kunai knifes in his hand about ready to slauture Gaara for what he was doing. When Sasuke heard us laughing, he stopped and started to turn a little pink. But Gaara didn't stop and Naruto just kept on saying, "Gaara … stop it… your … hurting… me." While trying to breath and laugh at the same time. This made Sasuke furious again but this time Sasuke just grabbed Naruto off the ground, picked him up, and sat on the couch with Naruto on his lap, squeezing Naruto very snug around the waist. This made Naruto quickly stop laughing and turn a deep tomato red this time and you could hear him panting very softly now, trying to still catch his breath. SakuraChan and I had just continued laughing while Gaara began to fight with Sasuke over Naruto until we all heard the timer go off for the muffins. I quickly went over to the kitchen to take them out while SakuraChan tried to break Sasuke and Gaara up and catch her breath from laughing so much, at the time.

When I brought the muffins into the kitchen, Naruto was the first to grab some. I said, " Naruto wait there still…" but it was too late because Naruto had already shoved about 3 in his mouth. He started running to the kitchen for some water as his eyes started to water. SakuraChan and I started laughing while Sasuke and Gaara tried to hold it in and ended up only letting out a few giggles while we all walked into the kitchen to check if Naruto was alright. When we came into the kitchen, Naruto turned to us, still wiping the tears from his eyes with his orange and blue sleeve. I knew that at that moment we all thought the same thing, "How ccccccuuuuuutttttteeeeeee." Sasuke and Gaara even had a little nose bleed. Naruto finished wiping off his tears and just stood there confused wondering why we were all staring at him and why Sasuke and Gaara were all red. (I'm sure you can guess why ) Naruto always looks so adorable when he's confused. Sasuke and Gaara both went over at the same time and each kissed one of Naruto's cheeks and said, "No, you just look cute." in unison not even noticing the other person until they had all ready said it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him closer to him. Gaara then also grabbed Naruto by the waist as well and pulled him closer to him. They started having a tug-of-war with Naruto , who was to busy turning tomato red again because of what Sasuke had just said, being used as the rope. I then grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled away from both of them and ran into the living room and whispered in Naruto's ear on the way there, "Just play along and see how they react."

Sasuke and Gaara rushed behind us glaring at me for taking Naruto, while SaskuraChan just walked into the living room with the plate of muffins. We all started wrestling over Naruto playfully. Sakura just started laughing. When we heard her, Naruto and I looked at each other and nodded. We then tackled SakuraChan to the ground and started wrestling with her. Sasuke and Gaara then looked at us and said ,in unison again but this time on purpose, "Heh, What about us!" with smirks on there faces, and joined in.  
We stopped wrestling after about 10 min. because Naruto's stomach started growling so we got up and started eating the muffins. (This is making me soooo hungry because I haven't had dinner yet.) After we all had eaten about three, there was one left and Sasuke grabbed it and sat down by Naruto. We all stared at the two and wondered, "What is Sasuke planning?" especially Gaara. Then Naruto asked, "Sasu-teme is that muffin for me?" with the sweetest and most innocent smile. "Only if you come with me to the guest room?" Sasuke teased while waving the muffin in Naruto's face. "Sasu-teme that's not fair bribing me with food," Naruto whined. Gaara quickly stood up and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and grabbed the muffin from Sasuke. Gaara then gave it to Naruto and started to glare at Sasuke. "At least Gaar-kun is nice to me. Maybe I should move in with Gaar-kun?" Naruto teased while sticking out his tongue at Sasuke, while scarfing down the rest of the muffin. Gaara's nose began to bleed at the thought, even though it was a joke. He wiped of the blood and decided to play along, SakuraChan and I just sat and giggle/squealed like we were watching a movie. "Come on Naruto," Sasuke whined while pretending to pout, "I was only kid…ding." Gaara had pushed him off the couch so he couldn't finish, trying to tick him off, and pulled Naruto closer to him. He then said, making sure Sasuke heard, "When you come over and we could do a little bit of this and that. But you might not get a lot of sleep because we could be up all night." With a sly smirk on his face. Naruto turned into a deep maroon this time at the thought of what this and that meant (I'm sure you guys know what it means).

Sasuke jumped up and grabbed Gaara and began to wrestle with him saying, "Naruto's mine and nobody else. Got that." Gaara then said, "What Naruto are you talking about, because you can't be talking about MY NARUTO!" And that's how it went for a while. Naruto just sat there, still stunned from what Gaara had said. SakuraChan and I tried to hold in the laughter but then began to laugh our heads off. This time when Gaara and Sasuke heard us they both stopped and went into separate corners of the room, now all three boys were deep maroon. Naruto then suddenly looked up at the clock and had realized what time it was. He gasped at the time, it was already 10:00pm, they had gotten here at 5:00pm, which made all of us look at the clock. Sasuke and Gaara walked out the door together still pouting because of what happened earlier. Naruto said right before he left, "Thanks a lot you guys. I had a lot of fun." "What about dinner?" SakuraChan asked in concern. "Don't worry about us, I already asked Sasuke and Gaara if they wanted to get some ramen together, Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "Well ok then. Night Naruto. Night Sasuke. Night Gaara." I said as I waved good-bye to them. "Well, I better get going too" said SakuraChan in a bit of a sad tone. "We should do this again soon." "Yeah, definitely," I said as I waved good-bye to her. I thought to myself as I closed the door, "Sure was fun "


End file.
